This invention relates generally to packaging and more particularly to flexible packaging.
Flexible containers formed of sheet materials have gained wide acceptance in the trade for holding various products therein. Such packages commonly comprise one or more panels of flexible sheet material, e.g., polyethylene, polyvinylchloride, polyester, etc., which are heat sealed to each other to form a sealed chamber in which the packaged product is located. Some of such packages include means, e.g., perforated or weakened lines which may be torn or cut, to form a pour spout. Some packages also include means to form a handle for carrying the package. Examples of prior art flexible packages having a pour spout and a handle are found in U.S. Pats. Nos. 819,056 (Garber), 2,789,728 (Britton), 3,642,189 (Widenback), and 4,483,445 (Lepisto et al).
While the foregoing packages may be suitable for their intended purposes nevertheless they all appear to suffer from one or more drawbacks, such as complexity, difficulty to manufacture or fabricate, expense, necessity to tear or otherwise sever the package to form or open the pour spout.